A HM Fanfic - Chapter 1 - Quarrel With The Big Man
by MissKisuuuu
Summary: In this first chapter of my Harvest Moon (Tree Of Tranquility) Fanfiction, Julius's sister Carissa visits Waffle Island only to be pissed off by Gill, the mayor's son. Rated T for teens because of language and the depressing truth of how cruel I made Gill come off as. [OCXGill Fanfiction.]


**/Prologue./**

Staring at the crisp clouds, I let out a tired sigh. For the past week, I have been so preoccupied with photo shoots and such. I promised to help my friend with her blog, so I borrowed one of her cameras to go around the city to take some shots. I loved to take photos, photography is practically my life. Besides Julius and my two lovely kittens, of course. I was late to already meet my brother Julius last night but I missed the boat twice, as I had fallen asleep on the dock waiting the day before.

I carelessly tied my long, purple-blonde, curly hair into a pigtail and sat on my luggage. I laid down on the bench until I saw the ship nearing closer and closer. I waved them down and picked up my three suitcases and bag, stumbling up the ramp.

* * *

**/Julius's POV./**

"Where is my darling sister? She must be swept out to sea, that poor thing."

He paced back and forth, frowning with his hands on his hips.

Just then, Candace burst into through the store. She gasped for breath, leaning against the door frame. Julius looked at her with a puzzled expression, but gave a slight smile.

"What is the matter, dear Candace?"

"Julius?! D-did you hear? Your sister Carissa just got off the boat! S-she's here!"

At that moment, his face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth Of July. He grabbed his coat and keys, brimming with excitement. Candace gave a tired smile and nodded.

"Well isn't that something? Let me close up the shop and then we shall be off!"

* * *

**/Carrisa's POV./**

My eyes widened, staring at the beautiful landscape of the quaint, little island. Growing up in the city scenery was definitely different than here. After Julius graduated high school, he moved here to start his own business. I fumbled around my messenger bag to take out my camera, where I took many pictures of the island. I thanked the kind sailor and pulled my knee-high socks back up. I adjusted my frilly dress to look decent than it was before. I took a deep breath and started tugging my baggage down the dock. I saw a young man, probably around my age or so, reading a small novella while strolling down the beach. I decided to face him and ask him a few questions. I dragged the baggage through the sand, trying to catch up with his impossibly fast-paced walking.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know a man named Julius?" I pleaded, letting out a sigh.

He didn't even bother looking up. He walked past me, his nose buried deep into the book. _This is outrageous! _I thought to myself, fuming. _Am I invisible or something? _I threw my suitcases on the ground and ran up to him, grabbing the damned book out of his hand.

"Hello?! You are ignoring me with your quiet, pissy attitude! I think you need to apologize!" I yelled into his nonchalant face.

With a groan, he crossed his arms and glared seemingly through my soul with a cold look.

"I don't think it's your authority to harass such a high-powered man like myself. Now if you knew what was good for you, I would believe you would return that book to me." His voice sounded like the voice of the devil, lowering all the self-confidence I had left in me.

With my head hanging down in shame, I returned the book to him. He shook his head and scoffed.

"Julius, eh? What kind of business would you want with a joke like him?" He rolled his eyes, making me even more pissed.

"This 'joke' you speak of is my brother! And you sir, have no authority to speak of him like that!" I tensed up, and noticed that my fists had clenched together.

His eyes widened, but then grinned. _Why the hell is he grinning? The only joke here is him... _I shook my head, thinking of a million ways to insult this man.

"So you're the famous Carissa then? It's such a shame, I was hoping for a more beautiful and mature woman than...whatever you are. But I guess that's expected from a freak like Julius." He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I was literally shaking from anger. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I suddenly exploded.

"You asswipe! Don't ever talk to me again!" I ran off with my tears blinding my eyes.

He stood there with a blank expression, watching her run out of sight.


End file.
